Necklace of Silver
by angel-721
Summary: ONESHOT A wedding. It’s a simple thing, really. But things turn complicated when the bride is upstairs with the love of her life…and the groom is downstairs waiting… SL R&R!


**Necklace of Silver: **ONE-SHOT A wedding. It's a simple thing, really. But things turn complicated when the bride is upstairs with the love of her life…and the groom is downstairs waiting… S/L R&R!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the talented J.K Rowling!

**NECKLACE OF SILVER**

He was hurrying back to his home in Spinners End when a discarded Daily Prophet caught his eye. It turned to the wedding announcements page.

_Lily Evans and James Potter _

_Joyfully announced that their wedding date_

_Shall be set on the twenty-fourth of January at the Potter Manor._

The world froze. He stared blankly at the announcement, unable to believe what he was seeing. _She couldn't. She promised him. _He had waited. But apparently, she couldn't. He suddenly had to repress an urge to tear up the paper, but instead, he folded it into his black robes. Blinking back tears, he continued home, unaware of the steadily falling snow.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily Evans, soon to be Potter, set her hairbrush down on the dresser and gazed at her reflection. Today was her wedding day. It was supposed to be a happy occasion.

It was the day she had been dreaming about ever since she was a little girl. Everything was exactly the way she pictured it, from the fairy-tale décor and her dress of shimmering pearl. Even her goblin-spun silver tiara was perfect. But something was wrong. Sighing she stood up, and looked out the window of her room in the Potter Manor. The guests were beginning to arrive. Soon the ceremony will start and she still wasn't ready.

"Twinkle!" She called out. There was a pop! and a tiny house-elf appeared, wearing a pink towel-dress and a white bow between her ears.

"Yes miss!" Twinkle squeaked in her high voice.

"Please help me get ready for the ceremony," Lily ordered.

"It would be my pleasure!" the house-elf immediately picked up the hairbrush and began brushing the shiny auburn locks gently. "What sort of style would Miss Potter prefer?"

"It's Evans" Lily replied sharply before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened in shock as tears began welling up in Twinkle's eyes. "No! I mean, it's okay. Just-…don't call me Miss Potter."

"But, miss is getting married soon, no?" Twinkled stammered out.

Lily said nothing but sighed again. She was getting married. That was that.

Twinkle remained silent and began sweeping Lily's hair onto the top of her head. Lily, taking no notice of what Twinkle was doing with her hair, stared blankly at the wall. Isn't a wedding supposed to be a joyful occasion? Then why was she feeling so empty?

"All done miss!" Twinkle chirped.

"Thank you, Twinkle," Lily replied kindly. "You may go now."

Twinkle nodded dutifully and bowed her way out the door.

Lily peered at herself in the mirror. Twinkle was a talented elf; there was no doubt in that. She had straightened Lily's naturally curly locks and swept them into a sleek bun near the crown of her head, leaving a few curls framing her heart-shaped face. Lily waved her wand and bottles and brushes automatically began doing her face. When they were done, Lily waved her wand again and they returned to their stationary positions. Lily glanced at her tiny clock with twinkling stars. In half an hour, she would be expected downstairs. Her emerald eyes moved over her reflection again, hoping to catch a flaw, when she saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye.

It was a necklace. A silver heart dangled on a chain of white-gold. Lily took it in her hand, her fingers tracing the outline of the perfect heart, recalling the day she received this.

"_It's our last day at Hogwarts, Sev," Lily looked over at the castle wistfully. "It's really over."_

"_Yeah," He replied, gazing fondly, not at the castle, but at the petite figure in his arms. _

"_Will we see each other again?" Lily asked, a sad expression on her face._

"_Hopefully," He swallowed hard at the thought of never seeing her again._

"_I dunno," She sighed. "James and I will be busy with the Order and you…" Her voice trailed off. _

_He looked down at his arm, ruefully. "Don't worry," he reassured her. "We'll meet again someday."_

"_I still don't understand why," Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed his arm. "How could you?"_

_He said nothing, afraid of the scorn in her eyes._

"_How can we see each other again when we're on opposite sides?" Lily asked, a touch of anger in her voice. "Were you thinking of me at all when you….? Did you ever stop and think how …that… will affect our relationship?"_

"_What relationship?" He laughed coldly. "You're Potter's now. If he ever finds out…"_

"_We're _friends_," Lily scowled. "That jerk won't mind."_

"_Friends?" He asked softly, holding her gaze. "Is that what we are?" _

_Lily's cheek turned pink and she turned away from him. _

"_Of course," She replied, trying to keep her voice steady._

_He gazed at her for a minute, staying silent. A cool breezed brushed over them. _

"_Well, even if we nerve see each other again-" He started but Lily cut him off._

"_Don't say that!" She said sharply. _

"_You know it's true," He admitted as a sad smile flitted across his face. "We're too different, you and I." _

_She said nothing._

"_I need to know that you are safe," He replied taking a small boxfrom his robes. "I don't trust Potter."_

"_He is a good-" Lily protested but he silenced her._

"_Here," He gave the box to her. "Take this."_

"_Sev…?" A puzzled look drifted across her face. "Ohh!" Lily breathed as she opened it, revealing a delicate silver heart necklace. "It's beautiful!"_

_He smiled at her reaction. "It will give you protection as long as you wear it. I put many charms on it. Promise me, you'll wear it always."_

"_I promise," She replied softly, looking up at him. "I'll always wear it."_

Lily smiled to herself as she took the necklace out of its box. She took it to the jeweler's yesterday to get the chain mended and it must have been returned this morning. She slowly wrapped the china around her neck and fastened the clasp.

"I'm glad to see you're still wearing it," A dark figure stood in the doorway.

Lily's heart skipped a beat, but she remained still.

"What took you so long?" She replied calmly, as if strange figures appear at her doorway all the time.

"Security, downstairs," He replied bitterly. "It seemed as if Potter was trying to keep me out."

"You weren't invited," Lily turned around to face him.

"It's your wedding," He said coolly. "Of course I had to be here. Although, I always imagined it would be me downstairs waiting for you, instead of Potter, who probably forced you into this anyway."

A blush spread over her cheeks. "Don't you dare say that," She struggled to remain neutral. "I wanted to marry Potter."

"Rubbish!" He retorted. "If you wanted to marry Potter, you wouldn't be up here, alone and depressed."

"I'm happy!' Lily forced a smile on her face. "See?"

"Right," He nodded. "And I'm the Muggle Prime Minister. You can't fool me, Lily."

Her hand trembled slightly at the sound of her name on his lips.

"I'm getting married in a few minutes, James is waiting for me," She said, in a final sort of way.

"Is this what you really want?" He asked, swallowing hard. "Is James your future?"

"It has to be this way," Lily stared straight ahead, refusing to look at him. "It's what's right."

"So you're willing to forget everything that happened between us?"

"Nothing happened between us!" She said fiercely.

"Is that what you forced yourself to believe?"

She said nothing. Breathing heavily, she looked down at the floor.

"You chose your way," She glanced at his arm. "And I've chosen mine." She held up her right hand, where a brilliant diamond was sparkling on her finger.

"Why are you doing?" He asked gently.

"I…love him," She shuddered as she managed to force those words out.

His face drained of all color but he remained calm. "You don't mean that. I know you, Lily. You think with your heart not with your head. What's the real reason?"

"Sometimes, following your heart…can be the wrong thing to do," Lily whispered.

"So I'm the wrong choice?!" He couldn't hide the anger in his voice.

"James is right for me," She continued, not looking at him. "He's in the Order…he has a stable job…he's a good person…he has a respectable family…" her voice trailed off at the look of his face.

"So in your mind, I am nothing compared to him?!"

"Sev, don't say that!" She protested. "You're fine!"

"Just fine?" He looked at her and she met his gaze. "A few years ago, you didn't seem to think that. Is this all a game to you? Fooling around with the pitiful outcast then throwing him away for the golden boy?"

Lily turned red. "How dare you think that? How can you say that what we had wasn't real? Of course it was! But you…can't…be my future! Don't you get it? Things will never work out between us. People like us don't go together."

"I get it." He replied curtly. "So this is your final word?"

Lily managed a nod, unable to speak.

"I guess I won't be seeing you then," He looked back at her, taking in everything, from her shimmering gown to the silver necklace and resting on her beautiful emerald eyes, swimming with unshed tears.

She held his gaze. Black met emerald for one final time…and then he was gone.

When the door clicked shut, Lily remained frozen for several minutes. She looked down on the slight bulge on her otherwise flat stomach. Pressing one hand to it, she could almost feel the slight beating of its tiny heart.

_Oh Sev, if you only knew the truth._

Lily collapsed on the bed, releasing all the tears she had been holding in.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When the Aurors and Ministry of Magic members arrived on the scene, it was too late. Voldemort had already been reduced to a bodiless spirit and the Potters…were dead.

Though many witches and wizards were inside the house, looking for any shred of evidence, no one noticed the silver heart necklace dangling of a hook in the bedroom.

Likewise no one noticed the dark hooded figure pick it up and scoop it inside his robes.

_If only you wore it that night, Lily. If only…_

**A/N: this is my first S/L fic so please forgive me if it was bad! I'm thinking of writing another one (not one-shot but a full story) but I'm not going to if you all think this is bad. SO PLEASE REVIEW and give me your opinions!**

**I know…that most people don't review for one-shots… but still…**

**Anyway, if I decide to write another S/L it will probably be called "the greatest love story ever told" so keep an eye out for that!**

**And I'm also working on L/J called unexpected so please check that out too if you have time!**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**Cynthia**


End file.
